


Starbright

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [13]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cunnilingus, F/F, Future AU, Vaginal Fingering, as in ruby is in college, no aqours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Ruby has the night of her dreams with her favorite stripper, Starbright.





	Starbright

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ruby! sorry that i don't give too much of a shit about you outside of kanaruby hhhfhejhwfhbfb,,,youre still adorable though! :D

Ruby rarely felt like she fit in anywhere, but there was nowhere she fit in less than strip clubs. Drunk men were throwing bills, stuffing them in panties, with beer sloshing over the sides of their cups. In fact, Ruby was sure she was the only woman there...save for the girls performing, of course. Ruby watched them, lingering near the entrance nervously. Although the men scared her beyond anything, the women provided her comfort, despite their mediocrity. They were attractive, she wouldn’t lie, but there was something about their movements that lacked a certain grace...a sparkle. Or perhaps, Ruby had just gotten too used to Starbright.

 

Ruby had first came to the club with a couple of friends from her English class, albeit reluctantly, and her eyes had locked on Starbright almost instantly. She was blonde, golden-eyed, with a voice that was squeaky, yet sultry when she wanted it to be. Ruby wondered what kind of girlfriend she would make, quite often, no matter how silly it was. It was too easy to think about it, though, when Starbright treated Ruby unlike any other client. They had one-on-one chats all of the time, drank at the bar together on Starbright’s breaks, and even texted sometimes (although that was rare, because Ruby often found herself unable to think of what to say; all she could talk about was her sister or college). 

 

Knowing that she was so close with Starbright gave Ruby a little more confidence. She waited a little while, looking around to see if Starbright would get on stage for a performance, or walk out to the bar. Her Friday night schedules were a bit erratic, Ruby had come to learn. Ruby would love seeing Starbright perform just as much she’d love to talk to her one-on-one, but she was more interested in the latter on that particular night. Ruby’s birthday was the day before, and Starbright had promised her a “special” gift. What it was, Ruby didn’t know. Her first thought was a lap dance or something of the sort, but that was just Starbright’s job.

 

Just as Ruby’s mind was beginning to come up with some more outrageous suggestions, she felt a finger gently tapping her shoulder. When she whirled around, there was Starbright, glowing as much as her name implied and bearing a grin. “Happy birthday, Ruby-chan,” she shrilled, pulling Ruby into a hug. Ruby squeaked in surprise, but hugged Starbright back, glancing around skittishly. People were looking their way, probably jealous of Ruby’s special treatment. “I took off of work tonight, just for you!” 

 

“Th-thank you, Starbright,” Ruby said, trying to ignore the way her body was heating up. Starbright was just in jeans and a tank top, but her breasts were nearly spilling out from them, and those jeans hugged her curves beautifully...was Starbright that sexy on purpose? “U-um, so, you said you had a surprise...?”

 

“So eager, Ruby-chan! Let me take you to one of the velvet rooms.” The velvet rooms were the strip club’s VIP areas, usually reserved by wasted college boys looking for a fun time. That’s where most lapdances were given, and sometimes (according to rumors), a lot more. 

 

Ruby had never been back there before. It wasn’t for lack of money, definitely, but a lack of courage. Starbright, and her...alone, in a room...a room where who-knows-what went on. Still, Ruby was quite weak to Starbright. How could she say no? Besides, turning down a gift was rude, as her sister Dia always said.  _ Although I’m sure this is a gift she wouldn’t want me to accept... _ “Alright. Um, sure, let’s-”

 

Before Ruby could finish speaking, Starbright was taking her hand and pushing through the crowd, with Ruby murmuring apologies to everybody that they bumped into. Starbright, as always, was leagues above and ahead of Ruby, and it was all she could do to keep up. Somehow, despite how unbearably anxious they made her, the flashy strobe lights and pulsing bass from the music were somewhat comforting. As they went further back into the club, everything became muffled, only a distant memory.

 

They reached a velvet room, which was just as lavish as Ruby expected it to be. Lavender bulbs bathed the room in light, tinting the deep violet furniture. Ruby took a seat in one of the huge chairs. She felt like she would just sink into it, it was so soft! Starbright jerked her head to the phone sitting on an end table, then said, “Wanna order drinks?”

 

Starbright asked Ruby that almost every time they met, but Ruby’s response was always the same: “No thanks, I don’t drink.” Starbright kept asking, though, and Ruby didn’t have the guts to tell her that she had answered that question dozens of times before.

 

“Alright...so boring, Ruby-chan,” Starbright moaned wistfully. Ruby was about to reply and inform Starbright about all of the dangers of alcohol, but she simply gasped when Starbright dropped into her lap casually, sitting sideways. “You can call me ‘Mari’ tonight, okay?”

 

Ruby’s eyebrows shot up. Was that her present? If so, it was a mighty good one. One of Starbright...or, rather, one of  _ Mari’s _ coworkers had called her by her real name instead of her stage name once, and Ruby overheard it. Mari had insisted on being called “Starbright”, but Ruby had always found “Mari” beautiful. “Th-thank you, Mari-chan. Jeez, this is the best birthday ever...!”

 

Mari giggled and turned her body so that she was straddling Ruby. Ruby averted her eyes, far too nervous to make eye contact. “That’s far from the end of my present, silly!” Ruby swallowed. It was obvious what was going to happen next...after all, you only receive one type of “present” in the velvet rooms. Despite knowing what was happening next, Ruby still felt a tentative buzzing all over her body, like everything was moving too fast for her to keep up. “I’m going to put on a private performance for you. This is a little different, though...instead of me dancing, you’re going to tell me what to do.”

 

“What?! I-I don’t know what to tell you t-to-”

 

Ruby was interrupted by a finger being pressed to her lips. “Don’t get nervous.” Too late. “I’m all yours, alright? Just tell me what you want to see, or what you want me to do, and it’ll get done...Ruby-sama.”

 

Ruby’s face heated up. “P-please...don’t call me that...”

 

The snicker that Ruby received told her that Mari didn’t even mean it seriously in the first place. “Ruby-chan it is, then. So, what else?”

 

That was a lot of power to handle. Ruby looked around the room, wondering where she could start without scaring herself. Mari was looking at her with bright, expectant eyes, obviously waiting for Ruby to give her some perverted command. Her eyes landed on Mari’s tank top, trying to ignore the swell of her breasts. “Um...do you...have on a bra under there?” Ruby rushed through the last part of her sentence, which made Mari giggle.

 

“Of course I do,” she said, tapping Ruby’s nose playfully.

 

“Okay. Then you can...t-take off the tank top.” Ruby sat back a little, playing with her fingers for lack of anything else to do. Plus, she was sure she would end up groping Mari if she  _ did _ leave her hands free. Ruby sort of wondered how she’d react, considering the fact that she was so fond of giving Ruby little squeezes here and there.

 

Mari pouted a little bit, as if unsatisfied with Ruby’s first order, but she gave a one-shouldered shrug and wriggled out of her white tank top, exposing her black bra. Ruby had expected Mari to be dressed in a more colorful fashion, but she was stunning even in “plain” colors, drawing Ruby in without even trying. Just like in her tank top, her breasts were oh so tempting. “Wow, Ruby-chan. You really like these, hmm?” Mari gave her upper body a little shake, and Ruby nearly fainted, watching her tits jiggle in the confines of her bra. “How about you get me out of this bra, next?”

 

“W-wait! Too fast! Let me just...” Ruby groaned a little in frustration. She wanted to do more but she was too afraid to go too far too fast. “Can I touch them...through the bra?”

 

“You’re the boss,” Mari said, smiling. That smile was more genuine than some of her other smiles, which were...a bit conniving, at times. Somehow, both of them were all-too exciting to Ruby.

 

The only thing more exciting than those smiles was the thought of finally being able to touch Mari’s voluptuous breasts, the ones that had tempted Ruby for so long. Ruby’s own chest paled in comparison, but comparing was far from her mind as she raised her tentative hands. Her eyes quickly flickered up to Mari’s face again before going back to her chest. Her hands followed and, gently, she gave them a squeeze. 

 

Mari made a bored noise, and Ruby pouted. After all, with her shy demeanor, there was very little she could do without overwhelming herself. However, she started to knead them a little more, surprised at how easily the flesh gave way beneath her fingers. Mari didn’t seem to react much other than smiling down at Ruby in a warm kind of entertainment, as if she were watching a puppy open its eyes for the first time.

 

And Ruby’s eyes sure had opened. She had never known how soft, how  _ heavenly _ another woman’s body could feel! Suddenly indulgent, she started to fumble with the latch on Mari’s bra. Mari laughed as she struggled with it, and Ruby squeaked, “C-could you help me...?”

 

“Anything for my brave little birthday girl,” Mari cooed, reaching behind her and deftly removing her bra. Ruby swallowed hard at the sight of Mari’s bare bosom, lifting her hands to them again.

 

As she felt the weight of them in her palm, she said, “You’re really pretty, Mari-chan.”

 

“So sweet! Thank you,” Mari said. Her face was flushed, then, and Ruby wondered if it was from the compliments or from the stimulation to her breasts. No matter what it was, Ruby started to grope her a little more aggressively, even daring to pinch her nipples. Mari gasped lightly at that; although it was a minimal response, it still fueled Ruby, making her proud that she had gotten a reaction at all. She craved more of those sweet noises from Mari, only louder. Curious, she leaned in and took one of Mari’s hardening nipples into her mouth.

 

A gentle hand started to press at the back of her head, so Ruby assumed she was on the right path. She could clearly smell the sweet scent of Mari’s perfume when she was so close to her skin, along with the faint scent of soap. Even better than that was the feel of Mari’s soft skin against her tongue. Another insistent press against her head caused Ruby to suckle bashfully. It was an awkward feeling at first, but she settled into it when a breathy moan left Mari’s lips. She tried to ask Mari if she was doing well, but she ended up making a sort of mumbling noise around Mari’s skin, resulting in a giggle.

 

Ruby actually preferred pleasuring Mari first; she was quite insecure about her body, and she wanted to ease herself into being so intimate before allowing Mari to see or touch her. Even though it was  _ Ruby’s _ birthday, Mari seemed quite content with letting Ruby take the lead and do the heavy lifting, which was just fine with Ruby. Not only that, but Mari had such a lovely form, and Ruby wanted nothing more than to explore every bit of it. After seeing her move on stage or give lapdances, Ruby was anxious to get to know Mari’s body up close.

 

Mari was ready and willing, her hand moving down to Ruby’s in order to guide it. She dragged it to the hem of her jeans, and, for once, Ruby didn’t fumble, easily undoing the zipper and button with only one hand. Mari’s matching black panties were exposed, and Ruby cursed herself inwardly; she hadn’t even thought to wear a matching set of lingerie...! 

 

Still latched onto Mari’s nipple and sucking harder than before, Ruby tried to slide her hand down to feel Mari’s core, but with the way Mari was sitting in her lap, it wasn’t possible. Ruby pulled off, and Mari gave her a concerned (but frustrated) look. Ruby glanced around the room, then said, “We should p-probably move to the couch.”

 

“Mm...that’d be a lot more comfy,” Mari agreed, although reluctantly. The move was quick, though, with Mari moving over to the deep purple couch and pulling Ruby down on top of her, effectively reversing their previous position. Ruby felt a little too in charge when she was on top, but she quickly adjusted, her eyes landing back on Mari’s breasts. She could see the reflection of the purple lights on the glisten of her saliva, tempting her to lean down and start sucking the neglected breast. There, she was a bit more unforgiving, venturing out to bite down a little. Mari moaned and grabbed one of Ruby’s pigtails, a silent sign for Ruby to go on.

 

She started to roll and toy with the nipple that her mouth had been on before, feeling the slickness on her fingers. Mari slightly moved her hips upward, her crotch just barely brushing against Ruby’s thigh. Ruby pulled her mouth off of Mari’s nipple, a bit reluctantly, to sit back and look at her body again. Mari’s chest was rising and falling fast, her eyes looking up into Ruby’s with a pleading, desperate expression. Ruby had never thought she would see Mari...see  _ Starbright _ in such a way, needy and horny. It was an almost frightening change of pace, but it was welcomed. 

 

Ruby turned her eyes back to the open fly of Mari’s jeans, then hooked her fingers into the waistband and started to pull them down. While she didn’t want to seem too over-eager, when more of Mari’s thick, creamy legs were exposed, she couldn’t help rushing to get her jeans off. Mari didn’t even giggle that time, biting her lip and waiting for Ruby’s next move. After throwing the jeans to the floor, Ruby moved down the couch so that she could lean down and be face to face with the apex of Mari’s thighs. A little too nervous to jump right into it, she started to kiss and leave hickies on the inside of Mari’s legs, dangerously close to her pussy. Ruby could even smell her arousal, then, and she wondered how it would taste on her tongue.

 

Mari obviously wanted her to find out, because Ruby felt another insistent tug on her pigtails. “Don’t mess around, Ruby-chan,” she scolded.

 

Ruby murmured an apology, daintily grabbing the waistband of Mari’s panties and bringing them down. A sticky strand of her wetness clung to the panties as Mari pulled them away, causing Ruby’s heart to jump into her throat. She looked down at Mari’s wet pussy, framed by a nest of golden curls.  _ Wow...I totally thought she was a fake blonde... _

 

Before Ruby started her work, she looked up at Mari and swallowed hard.  _ I’m supposed to be telling her what to do, right? _ “Um, M-Mari-chan, you should...grab your breasts while I-”

 

Ruby couldn’t even finish her sentence; Mari’s hands were already on her tits, squeezing and pinching her nipples. Ruby found the sight so arousing. The head between her own legs was growing rapidly, but she knew she had a duty to perform first.

 

Mari's clit was mighty tempting, so Ruby started there, placing a feather-light lick on the swollen bud. However scarce the touch was, Mari reacted strongly, pushing Ruby’s head down almost reflexively. 

 

“Please, more, Ruby-chan,” Mari cried out, holding Ruby in place. Ruby started to rapidly flick her tongue over that spot, with every one of Mari's noises and twitches encouraging her. “So good, so good!”

 

Ruby had always imagined Mari as a vocal lover, and it was just as tantalizing as she thought it would be. Mari had a beautiful, sweet voice; almost as sweet as her pussy juices. Ruby wanted to hear more,  _ taste _ more, so she wriggled out of Mari's grip just enough to move down to Mari's quivering hole. 

 

Mari's slick had gathered there, just begging to be lapped up by Ruby's thirsty tongue. Ruby wasted no time doing so. The taste was something new, but she knew she'd get used to it, addicted to hearing Mari moan.

 

Ruby pushed Mari's legs further apart, apologizing silently for being so brutish. However, she couldn't help it. Mari was intoxicating; the noises she made, the taste of her nectar, the smooth feel of her skin, the way she reacted to every single movement that Ruby made... Ruby felt like she was in love!

 

Ruby pulled away to praise Mari once again, but a pair of strong legs reeled her back in. “Don't stop, please!” Once again Ruby was taken aback by the desperate tone in Mari's voice. The new feeling that those actions gave Ruby was no longer uncomfortable or awkward; instead, it brought her a newfound excitement and motivation. Her only goal was to please Mari, no matter how aroused our nervous she was.

 

Experimentally, Ruby worked her hand in between her mouth and Mari's pussy. Temporarily abandoning her snack, Ruby moved her mouth back up to Mari's clit, allowing two of her fingers to press into Mari's cunt. Ruby had fingered herself before, but being able to rub and feel every ridge of Mari's tight passage was another experience completely. Ruby could even feel Mari's walls clenching around her fingers.

 

Ruby loved the feeling of warmth around her digits. She started to move them back and forth, and Mari became even tighter. Her clit started throbbing harder between Ruby's lips, and Ruby sucked harder in response. Mari's nails were digging into Ruby's scalp, begging for more no matter how much Ruby gave her. Ruby looked up and saw that the remaining hand on Mari's tits was getting bolder. Ruby could see the skin turning pink from where Mari had grabbed at herself so hard.

 

_ So, she likes it like that, right...? _ Ruby gently raked her teeth across Mari's clit, and Mari hissed and lurched forward. Ruby continued that motion, but also began to finger Mari faster and harder. Mari's quim started to run down the back of Ruby's hand, dripping onto the couch. Ruby felt the strongest urge to lick it up, as if she couldn't get enough of Mari's taste. Without warning, Ruby allowed a third finger to join the first two, opening Mari's hole up even more. 

 

Ruby almost stopped to let Mari adjust, but Mari screamed “harder”. Ruby made a soft noise of contentment into Mari's mound, which only got her more moans. Mari started to compliment Ruby, although her words came out shaky and in choppy phrases. Ruby started to finger her even faster, pushing past the friction of Mari's tight snatch. 

 

Mari's legs squeezed Ruby's head when Ruby started to press into her clit with the very tip of her tongue. Mari's body started to quake harder, but Ruby was determined to push her to her very limit. It was hard to keep her mouth in place, though, with the way Mari was wildly jerking. The flood of juices against Ruby's chin and fingers became thicker, stickier, wetter. Either Mari was sensitive, or Ruby was more talented than she thought.

 

“Oh, Ruby-chan, you're so cute,” Mari whined. Ruby looked up at Mari, her face a bit inquisitive; when their eyes met, Mari bit her lip and tilted her head back, still palming her milky tits. Ruby squeezed her thighs together. Seeing Mari being so ecstatic about the pleasure she was receiving made Ruby want some of her own.

 

Ruby felt Mari's whole body tensing and loosening over and over, her breaths sharp and short. Ruby wanted to ask Mari if she was okay, but before she knew it, Mari's legs were holding her even tighter, and her hands left her breasts to help hold Ruby down. Ruby let out a high-pitched noise of surprise, but kept moving, letting Mari use her mouth as much as she wanted. Mari was saying Ruby’s name over and over again, her voice cracking in places from how loud she was being. Her hips only moved more and more erratically.

 

When Mari's legs loosened around Ruby’s head, Ruby popped up immediately, both to get a gasp of air and to see Mari’s lovely face post-orgasm. Her eyes were closed, her chest still moving up and down. Her bare body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, just as Ruby’s face was covered with her secretions. Mari’s eyes finally opened, her golden irises watery and loving. Although they were both breathless, Mari pulled Ruby down into a sloppy kiss. Once again, Ruby took the lead, exploring Mari’s mouth without hesitation. 

 

However, their passionate makeout was interrupted when Ruby felt a hand easing her legs apart, its delicate fingers pressing against the wet spot on her panties. Ruby clutched Mari’s sweaty shoulder, clenching her teeth. “M-Mari-chan, I can’t...”

 

“It’s alright, Ruby-chan. It’s your birthday, after all. How about I give you the Starbright special?”

 

As much as Ruby wanted to know what that meant, the urgency to get off surpassed her curiosity. “I just need you to...” Ruby couldn’t even say it. It was like the sudden surge of confidence she had had melted away as soon as Mari touched her down there.

 

“You’re a little overdressed.” As if Ruby hadn’t made her come until she was seeing stars just a few moments ago, Mari expertly stripped Ruby of all of her clothing, leaving all of her body exposed to Mari’s mischievous eyes. “Wow, Ruby-chan! I totally knew you would be shaved down there.”

 

_ How can she say things like that?! _ However, Ruby had no time to argue with Mari about her forwardness. She felt a teasing finger pushing her pussy lips apart, gathering the slickness there. As if she had no time to waste, Mari pushed inside of Ruby. Mari murmured something about Ruby being so sweet, so tight, but Ruby wasn’t paying attention, instead burying her face in Mari’s shoulder to hide her embarrassing expressions. Mari didn’t mind, stroking Ruby’s head and starting to pump her finger faster.

 

More heat started to pour in between Ruby’s legs, and Ruby couldn’t get enough. Her hips pushed against Mari’s hand, and another finger slid into her in response. “Kiss me more, Mari-chan,” Ruby groaned, her plea muffled by Mari’s skin. Mari giggled, then gently pulled Ruby up by her hair and indulged in her desires. At the same time, she did something with her fingers that made Ruby’s whole body jump.

 

When they pulled away to breathe, Mari teased, “You’re too easy, Ruby-chan.” Ruby blushed, not sure how she should have felt; but, how she  _ should _ have felt didn’t even matter anymore. All that mattered was how Mari was making her feel right then, right there, kissing her deeply and sending a heavy pulse through her whole body with every movement of her fingers. The low humming throughout Ruby’s veins felt like it had been amplified a million times, just because Mari was so close to her.

 

The hand in Ruby’s hair moved to her modest chest, rolling her nipples gently and pinching every now and then. Ruby had played with her tits before, but she didn’t know they could be so sensitive. Every little touch from Mari’s fingers, even just the raking of her purple nails across her nipple, was an amazing sensation. Was Mari really so skilled, or was Ruby just that infatuated...?

 

“Ngh...Starbright...Mari,” Ruby said, breathless.

 

“Good girl, Ruby-chan. Let me see you make some more of those cute faces.” Mari kissed her one last time before pulling away and looking into Ruby’s eyes. Just seeing that anticipating, lusty expression was enough to make Ruby’s body jolt one more time. She almost felt guilty for climaxing fast, but she collapsed atop Mari, shamelessly riding her hand and letting her pussy drip onto the couch. Much like Ruby had done earlier, Mari kept going, dragging Ruby’s orgasm out until her legs felt like they were going numb. It felt like her whole body was like a live wire, but it was all shutting down at the same time; her sight and hearing were going blurry, and she was unable to feel anything but Mari.

 

When she rested the full weight of her body onto Mari, wheezing from exhaustion, Mari wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. Ruby felt Mari’s tits pressing against hers, but the feeling elicited a feeling of comfort rather than arousal. Ruby was far too tired to feel anything else but a sleepy contentment, there in Mari’s arms.

 

“Th-thank you, Mari-chan,” Ruby managed to say, relaxed by the rise and fall of Mari’s chest.

 

“Thank  _ you, _ birthday girl. You’re so  _ shiny _ when you’re all worked up!” Ruby flushed, being reminded of her shamefully quick finish. Still, it was hard to  _ not _ get worked up around Mari...or, rather, Starbright. Maybe both. Ruby tried to get up and retrieve her clothes, but she could do nothing more than just lay against Mari... “Don’t worry, Ruby-chan. We can sit here, just like this, for a little while. Consider it VIP treatment.”

 

Ruby expressed her thanks again, gratefully taking Mari’s offer. Ruby almost felt like she was dreaming, laying there in the arms of someone who had seemed unattainable for so long...whether it was a dream or not, Ruby couldn’t tell, but she did know that Mari was mighty good at her jobーand much more.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know....starbright is the name of mari's horse wjhnfhwjbfbwehf
> 
> i named her,,,after a horse,,,


End file.
